1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a light source module and a lighting apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) elements have been used as light sources in various types of electronic products such as television sets, mobile phones, personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, as well as for light sources of lighting apparatuses.
However, in a case in which LED elements are used as surface light sources, due to light characteristics thereof, such as high linearity, hot spots may occur due to non-uniform brightness distribution. In order to limit and/or prevent the occurrence of such hot spots, a distance between an LED element and a diffusion plate needs to be increased. Thus, the sizes and thicknesses of lighting apparatuses are increased.